Do Not Judge The Cover of the Book
by Sniper125
Summary: Local musician Krooked Bass becomes sick of Ponyville's judgemental fear of Zecora AKA "evil witch" and decides to get to know who the real Zecora is behind that concealing cloak. But once he arrives he starts to witness feelings he never knew he had for that mysterious zebra... Cover modified by zeewhitewolf! :3


**_Do Not Judge the Cover of the Book _**  
_Written By: Sniper125  
Inspired By: Twystron500_

The Everfree Forest was far from a hospitable place. The menacing trees blocked out the sun in most spots with their branches that seemed to be reaching for anypony who was daring or foolish enough to enter.

Even without the dark ambience the animals that lurked in the shadows were fierce and vicious enough to turn almost anything into shreds of flesh and blood.

So why did that blasted zebra pick that forest to call home? Krooked Bass had always been curious about her but was too nervous to look into it.

Everypony breaking out into a frenzy whenever she actually did visit didn't help his confidence either. This time would be different however. Today he was going to found out who this mysterious creature was once and for all!

Bass took a seat behind the house of a nervous yellow egasus as soon as he heard somepony shout.

"Zecora's coming! Everypony run for your lives!"

In less than a few minutes of panic and screams the entire town went as silent as a graveyard. Every window had its shutters closed and the clatter of doors being locked could be heard.

Bass peered around the corner and got a small glimpse of a tall figure in a brown hood and cape slowly walking throughout the town square.

Every few steps she would suddenly stop and scratch the ground gently with her hoof and then continue on her way.

'I wonder what she does that for?' Bass followed her while staying on the opposite side of the buildings.

Her routine was not unlike any other visit. She arrived, walked around town, purchased some supplies from the now vacant stalls and just left.

Only this time she had a 'friend' tagging along. Bass followed the cloaked zebra from a distance all the way to the forest entrance.

However, he was forced to cut the distance down in order to keep her in sight with the dense foliage surrounding him.

After what felt like an eternity of walking Bass noticed a small light in the distance. Upon closer inspection he realized the light was in fact a small cottage.

The house was made of what seemed like a hollowed out tree trunk. Various masks laid around and hung down from strings on the house.

He was amazed at how mysterious yet beautiful her home was but my thoughts went blank when he found himself falling forward.

As it turned out he had tripped on a tree root that seemed to move into just the right spot for him to be sent hurtling to the ground.

While his crash was far from quiet he was somewhat relieved to see his fall was partially broken by a path of bright red flowers.

"Why are you here you little fool? Now you are covered in Deadman's Stool!" Bass looked up to see a rather shocked Zecora pick him up by the back of his neck with a cloth covered mouth.

Before he knew what was going on he felt a slight itchiness covering his body and his head was starting to feel light.

Zecora quickly laid him on her bed and dunked a piece of cloth into cold water. Once the cloth was soaked she gently placed it on Bass's forehead and began mixing some liquids and powders into a type of ointment.

"Wha... What's happening... to me..." She placed a hoof on Bass's lip to silence him.

"You must be silent strange colt I do not know. Or else the infection will continue to grow." She smiled and began rubbing the goo all over Bass's body.

He let out a sigh as the mixture cooled his skin to the touch and seemed to help his breathing clear up. After a minute or two of resting Bass was able to walk on his own again.

"Um, thanks for helping me." He bowed his head which caused his red and white striped mane to fall past his eyes.

Zecora just smiled and walked over to a large cauldron in the middle of a large living room.

"No need for thanks you little pony. I'm glad you came for I am lonely." I followed her throughout the house until we reached a small room that was decorated with pillows that seemed to have been hand stitched.

"You're house looks very nice Miss Zecora. It's very different from anything I've seen before." Despite his compliment Bass was more focused on Zecora above everything else.

Her slender body curved at the perfect spots and her swaying flank was the perfect example. Her mane was formed into what looked like a mowhawk but it seemed like it could be formed into other styles if allowed to grow out.

"I don't recall asking who you are. Are you some creature from afar?" She took a seat on a full body pillow and folded her hindlegs together. Her eyes closed but it seemed she was still listening.

"Oh! I'm Krooked Bass, I'm a musician from Ponyville."

"What a strange name. Tell me, are you of great fame?" Bass scratched the back of his head and laughed.

"Not really, I just found it was my passion to play. My skills are kind of questionable." She smirked while still meditating.

"It seems your confidence is rather low. Take care so it doesn't fall like snow."

That last one somewhat confused Krooked but he let it pass.

"So I've told you a little about myself. What do you do?" Her eyes fluttered open and she glanced at him.

"I offer my wisdom to those who seek me. I help those who just want to be set free..." A sigh escaped her lips and stretched out on the pillow.

Her legs spread apart slightly which made Bass blush lightly.

"But, whenever I visit they run and hide. Why they do so escapes my mind." A sense of sad confusion seemed to be building inside her heart.

"That's all? But everypony said you were casting curses on anypony who entered your part of the forest. They even saw you making stews out of ponies that disappear!" Rage filled her features as she sprung up out of her seat.

"Lies! Never have I taken a pony for stew. The mixtures you see are medicinal brews!" She began pacing around the room while mumbling some assumed curses in her native language.

"Those curses you ponies accuse me of casting? They are all caused by plants and are short lasting..." Frustrated tears seemed to build up in her eyes as her pacing slowed.

Eventually Zecora collapsed in front of Krooked and started crying quietly. Not knowing what else to do, Bass moved so he was beside her and brought his foreleg around her neck.

"Don't worry about them Zecora. I knew you weren't like they said and I promise to help show them how kind you really are." Her sobs quieted down until she was able to stand again.

"Thank you Krooked Bass, for crying this is not the time or place..." She nuzzled Bass's neck lightly before beckoning him to follow her back into the main room.

Krooked took a seat at a small wooden table while Zecora began mixing what seemed like alcohol with other strange ingredients. Once the mixture was complete Zecora poured each of them a glass of dark red liquid.

"I do hope you enjoy this wine. Just a few sips and we'll feel fine." She gave Bass a sly grin and began to gradually drain the glass.

Bass put his trust in her knowledge and started drinking as well. His eyes went wide when the liquid made contact with his tongue.

The wine was very sweet unlike others he had tried, but something in the mix brought out a strong taste of raspberry.

"This is delicious! May I have another glass?" She laughed but shook her head no.

"I am glad you like my special drink. But if given too much, you'll be unable to think." As if on cue, Bass's head again became light but with something far different from before.

All of a sudden both of their faces became flushed with red. Suddenly Zecora seemed even more beautiful than she already was.

Nothing had actually changed about her but each of her movements seemed slowed down to show off her elegance.

"W-what did you put in my drink Zecora?" He was confused when she giggled to herself.

"A simple kind of potion. To aid in what we have set in motion." Before Bass could reply Zecora pounced on him and brought their lips together.

Krooked attempted to resist but it was futile as the drink was making his mind focus on nothing but the pleasure of kissing Zecora. Their mouths stayed together for what seemed like an eternity until he had to breath.

It was obvious Zecora had more in mind for him as she traced her hoof down his body. She outlined each muscle as she moved closer and closer to his growing member.

"My my, what have we here? It seems a friend has just appeared."

Bass could only shudder as he felt her long smooth tongue move up and down his throbbing shaft. Every time she reached the top Zecora would flick the tip with her tongue and move to a dry part of his stallionhood.

Once he was completely soaked with saliva Zecora slowly opened her mouth and slid down Bass's member until she could take in no more. She tried to come all the way out but Krooked held her head at the tip and gently guided her back down once she caught her breath.

"Oh sweet Celestia this feels so good..." Bass spoke between groans that made Zecora smile with his dick still in her mouth.

It wasn't long before Krooked could no longer hold in his desire. He began speeding up Zecora's movements to increase his pleasure to the max; sending him overboard in the process.

"Ze-Zecora!"

Waves of immense pleasure flooded Krooked's mind on top of the still in effect potion he took. As his body went through minor spasms Zecora was busy drinking up the salty cum that continued to shoot into her mouth and down her throat.

Krooked figured he was spent but was soon showed wrong when Zecora slid off of a still rock hard shaft.

"Wow Zecora, that felt incredible!"

"Do not think that we are through. For I have so much more in store for you." With that Zecora crawled up so that their faces were just more than an inch away.

Krooked cringed at first when she kissed him with her supposedly cum covered mouth but instead of salty he tasted minty freshness like gum but Bass couldn't find any in her mouth.

She seemed to have noticed Bass's confusion and stuck her tongue out reveal a strange type of mint leaf that was blue in color.

But before Krooked could inquire to what it was another immense wave of pleasure flooded his body as Zecora gently prodded herself with his tip.

Moans escaped both of their lips when she then slid down slowly until his dick was hilted inside of her. Her warm, moist walls hugged his shaft tightly like a vice so Bass could barely move at all unless Zecora allowed him.

Once she had adjusted to his rather large size Zecora slid up to where only his tip was inside. She then quickly thrusted back down, earning a gasp from Bass which she took advantage of and came in for another kiss.

They sat their kissing while Zecora worked her magic on Krooked's mind. Never had be felt feelings this good, even with another mare!

Another climax was building inside Krooked's loins but Zecora didn't seem ready to finish yet. In an attempt to move her along he surprised her by gently standing and laying her down on a rug with her still facing him.

"Now it's your turn to relax and enjoy yourself." Zecora didn't complain when he began pumping in and out at a rate faster than she could have done on her own.

"Oh my dear Krooked Bass! You hitting just the right place!" She moaned again while holding him close with he forelegs.

Her tightening walls told Bass that now was the time to finish things. Zecora noticed his rhythm speed up as well.

"Thank you for taking me for a ride. But I hope you'll cum inside!"

Bass could no longer hold back as he thrusted as far as Zecora could allow him and flooded her with his seed. Stream after stream of his hot cum filled her womb which caused her walls to clamp even tighter around him.

They stayed in that position with Zecora milking Bass dry. His stallionhood soon lost its form so he gently slid out and lied down next to her.

"That was so incredible Zecora, but why this all of a sudden?" The zebra turned so they were facing each other, sweat covered her striped face and mane.

"I don't have an explanation I can think of. But when I look at you, I think I'm in love..."

Epilogue: A few days after Krooked and Zecora's meeting the two became a couple. The pair returned to the town where Krooked introduced her to a few of his musician friends who took to her quickly. Time went by and news spread until Zecora was considered an average citizen in Ponyville despite not actually living there.

To make this more cliche... They lived happily ever after!

* * *

**_The End_**


End file.
